Sweet Temptation
by AikoDarkSoul
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki is the village idol. He considers himself a god. His best friends, Sasuke and Neji are his only equals. They are better the best. With a group after his Fosterfather Kyuubi, and a boy much like himself get thrown in, what will happen? BIG A


**_Sweet Temptation_**

**Chapter 1:** _Obey_

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

What was that sound?

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

A slim hand reached out of a pile of blankets and smacked the annoying alarm clock to the floor as a very incoherent Naruto sat up from his bed. "Peice-o-shit." He growled, hopping to Kami-sama it had died on it's way down to the floor. He'd been having a nice dream, and that annoying beeping had killed his good mood. That is, if the Uzamaki had good mood in the morning. Not even he was sure he did.

Sun-kissed blonde locks shot up in every which direction with contrasting ocean blue orbs that looked far more alert then his body. Soft bronze hued skin shone brightly like an unearthly halo in the early morning sunlight, giving him an almost angelic look. Though at the moment, he was far from angelic. No, the term was fairly alien to him at this point.

Looking around with slight annoyance, he drug himself from his bed, not at all pleased with the early morning wake. He stretched out and yawned, adding to his angelic like appearance, though the moment was short lived as he nearly tripped on his own two feet. Who ever decided to set his alarm clock for the crack of dawn was going to pay dearly. With that thought, his eye's went wide as he ran to the clock and checked the time. 6:34 am! He was supposed to meet Neji and Sasuke at 6:45!

Knowing those two, he'd end up dead if he was late again. Not saying that he was late a lot, just most of the time. He was just... bad at telling time. Yes that was it! For a moment, he let it register in his head that he was going to have to skip breakfast and run his ass out of the house. No ramen this morning. Ugh, in the words of Shikamaru,

'How troublesome'.

"Shit! Shit-o-shit-o-shit!"

Heading for the door, the young Uzamaki nearly fell on his face as he looked down at his not there clothing. What was with him! Was he turning into that mutt Kiba? He wore nothing but a black pair of boxers that hung low on his hips. Naruto smirked at the thought of walking into public like he was now. No doubt he'd catch everyone attention quick. Glacing down for a moment, he gave his hips a slight shake. Oh yeah, a lot of attention.

Turning around, the now fully awake Uzamaki ran into his closet and grabbed a skin tight black T-shirt that was embroidered with golden trim. He smirked and turned it over, a golden swirl was the symbol of which was the Uzamaki clan that shimmered in the light. Oh how he loved this shirt. It always had the villagers looking up at him with pride and respect. Always stareing.

Without much thought he grabbed his favorite matching shorts and looked at himself in the mirror. He took pride in the fact his body was lithe and agile, and his legs not too long or too short. He considered himself rather perfect for one his age. Not that he was vain. Okay, maybe just a little. Tilting his head up, he eyed his high cheekbones with a satisfied smirk, running a hand through his unruly locks. Yes, the enbodiment of perfection, he was.

A sudden Beep from his dieing alarm clock caused Naruto to come back to the living and out of his musings as he dashed for the door. He was not going to be late! Not this time!

-----------------

Naruto skid to a halt at the corner where he was supposed to meet Neji and Sasuke, eyeing his watch and cursing. He was 3 minutes late, not that it was a big deal, but he was always late. He really needed to work on that.

Looking himself over a moment, making sure too brush off any dirt that he knew wasn't there. Okay, so he was being vain, but only slightly. Unlike most of the other 'ninjas' hewas of a powerful blood line. He had to look the part as well as act it. Just like Sasuke and Neji. Strong families stuck together. It was like an unwritten rule.

Taking the corner, he walked with perfectly executed grace that would make most girls die of jealousy as he made his way to the training ground. He made a point of lifting his head high, noting that there where others around, showing his superiority. A ghost of a smirk traced his pale lips. Oh how fun this was. The lower ninja families had nothing on him.

He watched as his two best friends sparred in the ring, no doubt just waiting for him so show up. They did that a lot, but then again, so did he. They all loved to show off there clan's superiority and it was also a good chance to improve. Not that they needed too. But it was always good to sharpen skills. There was a reason they got hard missions.

Naruto stopped right at the edge of the training ground, in no hurry to halt his friends from their mock battle. He'd get his turn soon enough. Not to mention, he was in no hurry for them to comment on his tardiness. Though, knowing them it would be two words and nothing more. Neji might frown at him. Sasuke would rolls his eyes. It was all the same. He'd just show off some charm and all would be over.

"Hey! Look, it's Naru-teme…" Came a feral growl not far off from where the Uzamaki stood. There was only one person who dared to call him 'teme' and live only because of the law.

"Well! If it isn't Inu-chan" Naruto said, turning his head back lazily with a cocky grin, eyeing a very pissed looking Kiba.

Kiba stood with his dog on his head, making Naruto inwardly cringe. How many flea's did Kiba have! Letting his dog crawl around in the dirt and who knows what else, then letting it touch him. The mere thought made Naruto want to gag.

Behind Kiba was the 'Baka Duo' known as Ino and Sakura, while Shikamaru stood not far off to the side.

"Inu-chan, shouldn't you be in a puddle somewhere getting filthy and sexing your dog?" Naruto comment off handily, turning back to the fight before him. "I mean, your clan's only hope is that the dog has more brain cells then you."

Naruto mentally counted to three then took a step back while narrowly dodging a punch. Ducking quickly, he easily dodged a snarling and snapping Akamaru, or that's what he thought the dogs name was anyway. Shifting his weight with unmatchable ease, he delivered a swift kick to Kiba's ribs, ending the attack with a solid punch to the boy's jaw.

Naruto watched with satisfaction as the boy flew a couple feet backwards, landing with a loud thud on his back. The fool actually believed he could take him out with a cheap shot? These common ninja where getting on the Uzamaki's nerves.

"How droll, you thought that would work?" The now very alert Naruto asked, his ears keeping track of everything around him. Last thing he needed was someone getting smart and trying to give out another cheapshot.

"Naru-teme! What have you done!" Screeched a very frightened looking Sakura as she ran over and kneeled by Kiba's side.

"Kiba swung at him first." Came a cold and unemotional voice, causing Naruto to smirk. He knew that voice.

"Oi! Sasu-kun! I can handle this." Naruto whined before flashing his friend a smile that was reserved for only the few he trusted. He made a point of winking at Neji, who was now resting on the tree branch above them.

Sasuke walked right up to Naruto's side and looked down at the injured Kiba as he coughed up blood. "I would have hit him harder Naru-kun." The Uchiha's arm idly finding it's way around Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto merely snorted before turning his attention back to Kiba, who was now sitting. "I do believe you must be punished for such… a degrading act. That is not the way of the ninja."

"Save it for someone who cares Naru-teme." Came the growling retort that set him off.

Without warning, Naruto moved with amazing agility and kicked Kiba once more in the chest, snarling like a feral animal. "Learn your place dog."

Sakura screamed, Ino flinched and Shikamaru frowned. What a bunch of idiots. Sakura always over reacted, always had something to say when she should have learned to shut up. The know it all gave him a head ache. Ino was just Ino. She obsessed over him, Sasuke and Neji all the time. And Shikamaru, well, he was Shikamaru. Naruto had no hard feelings for the lethargic boy. He was actually not that bad.

"Naruto!" A stern voice snapped, causing the young shinobi to back away from Kiba, still seething. Damn it.

"What are you doing?" Again, that stern voice snapped, causing Naruto to mentally flinch. This was not good.

"Teaching a dog it's place." He bit out, regaining his composure and turning to the man whom stood on one of the tope branches of the tree above them.

Sun died locks floated in the breeze by the man's lower back, blood red orbs danced with concern and disproval. Dark tan hues made up his skin tone, contrasting well with his regal appearance. He was dressed in all black, the neck line of his shirt showing more skin then was probably appropriate. But then again, when where demons modest? Naruto laughed at that. A modest demon, that was an oxymoron. That or a dead one.

"It looked like you where harming a fellow classmate, not a 'dog'." The man snorted. He jumped down with heightened grace, landing softly without a sound. It was almost amazing to watch such a being. Almost.

"Then you need to get your eye's checked Kyuubi-kun. I was teaching a filthy dog." Naruto commented dryly, glancing at Kiba who was still on the ground. "He stepped out of line. So I thought I'd show him where it was again."

Kyuubi shook his head, and glared down at his ward. Naruto could feel most of those around him flinch at that glare. This was Kyuubi's affect on everyone. Everyone but him.

"Come on; Sasuke, Neji, Kyu-kun is being no fun." With that, the blonde turned around and started off towards the village. He could hear footsteps behind him, signaling that they had indeed followed. As much space he could put between him and the fox demon was a good thing. Last thing he needed was a lecture on how to treat the lowlifes of this place. After a while, Naruto turned around and smirked.

"Did you guys see Kiba? The baka! He thought he could hit me!"

Sasuke laughed, seeming to have been holding it in for a while. "He'd never last in a fight with us, would he Neji-kun?"

The other teen smirked, nodding to his two friends. That was something Naruto liked about Neji, he only smirked or smiled at them. He was calm and collected, never one to be brash. No doubt be the one to save them in a serious battle. The Uzamaki held a lot of respect for the older boy.

"I say we get back at them later, while Kyu-kun isn't around." Naruto suggested, a wicked smirk flashing across his face. That would be fun. The dog wouldn't know what hit him.

"Later sounds good, I don't wish to be caught by your godfather again. It only leads to complications." Sasuke said, recovering from his fatal attack with the laughter fit. Something that the Uchiha rarely did. But Naruto supossed that was a good thing. All three had learned too much emotion led to bad things. Too many bad things.

Naruto nodded in return, "Kyu-kun's been acting weird lately. I think it has something to do with the exams in a couple days."

But, who knew? Demons where odd. One moment they're happy and content with life, the next they hate everyone and try to kill whatever they see. You could never be too sure what a demon was thinking. Not unless you where one.

"Hmmm." Neji looked thoughtful for a moment, "He's never acted like this before. Maybe he's sick?"

Naruto shook his head. "Only one sick is me, sick and tired of him freaking out at everything I do lately. I've made a point of avoiding him. I think he's starting to notice."

They where all interrupted by a low growling noise that was made by no known animal. Naruto flushed as he held his stomach. "Eh... anyone want some food?"

This caused all three to break out into a fit of laughter.

--------------------

New Story. Not sure what exactly I'm doing here. we'll all find out soon.


End file.
